A Girl From Hell
by Salistina
Summary: Jack Spicer has created a portal to hell and has successfully summoned a demon girl. Unfortunately, the demon is only slightly better than Jack at fighting the Xiaolin Monks head on. She does have a sound head on her shoulders and can think fast, though. Some Jack/OC, but this is mostly an action/adventure story. Those are more fun, anyways.
1. Plop

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic in about 4 years! I just recently rewatched all of Xiaolin Showdown and so am a bit obsessed with it, right now. I'm working on a far larger and grander XS fic, but, for now, I'll put this little one out. Hopefully, some of you will enjoy it. And I won't beg for your reviews, but I will ask after them.

Now, on to legal nonsense. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters. I do own my personal characters and whatever Shen Gong Wu I happen to make up.

Happy reading!

XXxxxXX

Jack cackled in front of his ingenious device. He stood before a large metal platform with a humming, blue orb dancing on top of it. The orb sparked and fluttered as arcs of electricity skittered across its surface. Jack paused dramatically from his cackling.

"Behold!" he said, taking a dramatic pose to present the orb to his audience of Jack Bots. "You see before you a portal into another dimension! And not just any dimension, but Hell itself!" He cackled evilly again. The Jack Bots dutifully applauded. "The Xiaolin Losers will never see this coming," Jack said as he pulled a lever. The lighting in the room dimmed significantly while the orb glowed more intensely. The orb drifted upwards. At the bottom of it, a droplet began to form. Slowly, it dripped off and made a wet 'splat' sound as it flattened out.

"Rise, my new minion! Rise, my demon from Hell!" Jack said. The droplet slowly resolved itself into the face-down figure of a person. It pushed itself to its knees, then stood up. As the figure stood, the blue of the orb slid off, revealing a girl of about 14 years with hot-rod red hair. Jack and the Bots looked at her and blinked.

"Hey…" Jack said. "You're not from Hell." The girl looked at him.

"Wanna bet?" she said, then stomped over to him. "What's the big idea of jerking me out of my daily life? I was in the middle of- of things!" She threw her arms up.

"I'm sorry that the journey may not have been very pleasant," Jack said, "But I have an evil plan that requires a demon." The red-headed demon eye-balled him, then grabbed him by his lapels.

"This had better be good," she hissed. Jack gulped.

"Well, it involves World Domination!" The girl let him go.

"Fine." Just then, Jack Spicer's Shen Gong Wu tracker sounded off.

"On to stage one of the plan!" Jack said.


	2. Attack!

Hello, again! Nothing big to report. See the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Happy reading!

XXxxxXX

Omi hopped off of Dojo with the other Xiaolin Monks.

"Quickly, my friends. We must find this Wu before-" Omi started.

"Howdy ho, Xiaolin Loser!"

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi said as he pointed up to Jack Spicer. Jack flew down, then landed in front of the monks, all of whom took on a fighting stance.

"What brings your sorry butt out here, Spicer?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, just some shopping, chores, and-" Jack paused for effect, "World Domination!" He then proceeded to laugh maniacally. "Jack Bots, attack!" The robots whirred into action, flying at the Xiaolin Monks. The demon girl walked up next to Jack, arms folded, and watched the robots with mild interest.

"You built those?" she asked.

"I did. Evil, aren't they?" Jack said, then he gave her a toothy grin. The girl looked past him.

"And fragile."

"What?!" Jack whirled around to face the monks. A robot head dropped out of the sky, bounced a few times, then eventually rolled in front of Jack's feet.

"Surrender now, or suffer a most severe butt kicking, Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted. Jack mimick him in a funny voice, wiggling his hands.

"Meh meh meh meh. Not a chance, Xiaolin Losers! Demon girl, attack!" She looked at him.

"I have a name, you know," she said. Jack looked at her. "Fine. I'll tell you later." She walked forward to the monks, who braced themselves. "And now for my ultimate attack! BRAAAAGGHHHH!" She yelled. "Hey, wait. What's that?" She pointed behind the monks. Omi looked back.

"You don't honestly think we'd fall for-" Raimundo started.

"What? Where?" Omi asked. The girl kicked him out of the formation, making Kimiko drop on her head. Raimundo lunged forward, aiming for the girl's face. She quickly stepped to the side, grabbed his elbow, and guided him into the dirt. Clay stomped on the ground.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" he yelled. The girl stumbled, then jumped away from the rocks as the slammed around where she used to be.

"Holy sweet baby of marmalade!" she yelled. She spun around to face Jack. "THEY HAVE SUPER POWERS?!"

"Oooh, yeah… Kinda forgot to mention- Behind you!" Jack said. The girl dove off to the side as a blast of water and ice flew past her. Her eyes got wide as she watched the icles firmly implant themselves into the dirt. She stood up and glared at the monks as they slowly approached her. The girl sunk into a horse stance.

"If you can break physics, so can I!" She stomped on the ground, then spat off to the side. "Bring it!" Kimiko flipped towards her.

"Judolette Flip! Fire!" The girl dodged to the side.

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!" Raimundo yelled, slamming his hands together in front of himself. The girl was blown up and off her feet. She landed several yards away, then slid a few more. She kicked her legs up to flip herself off of the ground, then landed nimbly on her feet.

"Face, gingers. You're out numbered. And out classed! Just surrender and we'll let you leave with your skin in tact," Raimundo said. The girl stood perfectly still, watching the monks with narrowed eyes. Jack took a step back.

"A-ah- Maybe we better leave, Demon," he said. Seemingly unaware of what Jack said, the girl said to Raimundo:

"Did you just give me a challenge?"

"If the challenge is not to get your butt kicked, then, yeah! I did!" The two of them glared at each other. Then, the girl ran at him, completely silent. Raimundo ran at her, yelling at the top of his lungs. At the last minute, just before the two collided, the girl ducked down and punched her fist forward, holding it there as Raimundo's stomach made contact. His eyes got big and he coughed. The girl stood up quickly, grabbing his wrist, then twisting his arm behind his back, police-style. Clay ran forward. He threw a kick at the girl, who jerked Raimundo up as a human shield. Clay froze.

"Oh, my- I'm sorry, partner," he said. The girl threw a snap kick that landed on his jaw, sending him reeling back. Raimundo struggled, then ripped out of the girl's grasp. Kimiko charged forward and did a flip kick at the girl's mid-section. Her foot connected, making the girl 'oof,' then fly backwards and collide with Jack, sending the two red-heads rolling down the hill, teapot over kettle. The monks started laughing uproariously, pointing at the two as they untangled from each other.

The girl stood up the fastest, then blew steam out her nose as her face turn crimson, anger burning in her eyes. She took a step forward, but was then pulled backwards as Jack wrapped his arms around her stomach, then flew up and away. She wiggled for a minute, glaring down at the monks who slowly shrunk to the size of ants, still laughing as if their posteriors would pop off.

"Let me go! I can handle it!" she said, but she slowly stopped struggling.

"You sure gave them a run for their money. I'll give you that much," Jack said. "But that loser Raimundo is right. We're out-classed." The girl sighed, then twisted around to hold on to Jack's shoulders.

"That was stupid," she said.


	3. Compliments

Nothing new! See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

XXxxxXX

The girl stomped around Jack's lair, glaring at the ground. Jack sat on a stool, welding together the pieces of his robots that remained. The girl stopped in front of a damaged robot head.

"Can I kick this?" She asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Jack waved his hand absently at her. The girl drew her foot back and kicked the head against the wall, which it bounced off of, then landed on the couch. Jack flipped his welding mask up to look at the head. It had a large dent in it.

"That was steel," he said.

"And my foot kind of hurts," the girl said. She plunked down right where she was standing, folded her legs, and rested her chin of her fist. "I totally had them."

"Yeah, well, that's not what I saw. Face it." Jack looked down at her.

"Fine. I was losing," she said. She picked idly at the new rip in her pants that framed a large, but shallow cut. Jack stood up from his stool, walked over to her, then sat down.

"So. What's your name?" he asked.

"What does it matter?"

"You thought it mattered earlier." The girl sighed, then picked a little more intensely at the tear in her pants.

"Haley. It's a stupid, girly name. I know. So go ahead and get your laughs out."

"I think it's a cute name." Haley looked up at Jack, who grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm not cute."

"Are you suuuuure?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows. She glared at him.

"I'm a demon, remember?" Jack stood up and stuck out his lower lip.

"Fine!" he said. "Don't accept my compliment." He walked back over to his stool, then started welding the robot, again. Haley looked up at boy's back.

"Jack?" she said. He stopped welding and raised his head.

"Yeah?" he said without turning around.

"Thank you." Jack waved a hand dismissively.

"No problem."


	4. Karate Kicks

Jack woke up the next morning to more sunlight than he really wanted.

"Go 'way," he said, waving an arm at the person that had just thrown his curtains open.

"Wake up!" a voice hissed in his ear. Jack squealed and jumped out from under the covers. "That's better," Haley said, looking Jack up and down in his PJs.

"You stayed? In my house?!" Jack asked. Haley shrugged.

"Where else was I supposed to go? Back to Hell? I don't think so." Jack relaxed out of his tense 'don't hurt me' stance.

"Where did you sleep, by the way?" he asked. Haley pointed at the devon in the corner of his room. "But- but-"

"Relax. You don't snore in your sleep," Haley said. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We're going to karate." Jack dodged the pile of clothes the demon girl threw at him. "You're going to have to defend yourself somehow. Heck, I have to defend myself somehow. I have no idea how to defend against freaking super heroes, though." Haley stomped off into Jack's bathroom. Jack picked up his clothing.

"Are you always this cheery in the morning?" he hollered at the now closed bathroom door.

XXxxxXX

Jack and Haley walked into a cool, white room. It was sparsely decorated, but what it was decorated with was either Yuan or Tang Dynasty Chinese art. A middle-aged Chinese man walked up to the two of them.

"Ah! Welcome to our dojo! What can I help you with? Would you like to sign up for a class?"

"Actually," Haley said, "We were hoping to get some private tutoring?"

"I am so sorry, but we do not do private tutoring. You will have to sign up for one of our classes." Haley's eyes narrowed. Jack rolled his. He rustled around in his pocket, pulled out three hundred-dollar bills. The Chinese man before them watched the money intently.

"But," the man continued, "I think we can make an exception in this case." Jack handed the man the money. "Please, wait here while I get you your gi's." The man walked off, a slight bounce in his step. Jack looked at Haley and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's why I'm the genius and you're the demon," he said. Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm gonna demon-whup your butt, Genius." Jack started mocking her.

"Meh, neh, nyeh. I'm gonna whup ya." He waved his hands in mock dismay. Then he turned square on to her. "Bring it, Sister. I got what it takes." Haley realised that it was slightly intimidating to be looked down on by someone a few inches taller than you. She would never admit it, though. Not even in a truth or dare game. The Chinese man hurried back out, holding two gi's.

"Ah," he said. "A brother and sister squabble?" Haley shook her head.

"He's just some guy that picked me up." The Chinese man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

Several minutes later, the sweet, kindly Chinese man had warped into an evil, harsh, and cruel karate master.

"No!" he barked. "Hold your hands like so! Yes! Now, bend your knees more. More! More than that! Does it hurt in your legs? GOOD!" Haley threw a glare at Jack, which he returned.

"Your freaking brilliant idea, Haley," he hissed.

"No talking in the dojo!" the teacher smack Jack's head. Haley snickered. "No laughing!" He also smacked Haley's head. In about half an hour, their teacher had them facing each other, teaching them their first kata.

"This is a choreographed combat that will teach you the basics of the Uechi Ryu karate style! After you have memorized this one, we will work on the kata that will teach you the basics of Kung-fu! Then, after your lunch break, I will expect you to perform each kata flawlessly!" Haley and Jack glared daggers at each other.

That night, Haley lay draped along the back of the couch in Jack's lair. Jack was sprawled face down on the couch cushions below her. He moaned into the cushions.

"My legs hurt," he said.

"My everything hurts," Haley said. She tugged on a tuft of Jack's hair. "You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" Jack moaned into the cushions as a response. Haley sighed dramatically.

"Only a few more months, then we can probably take the monks on." Jack moaned again.


End file.
